Execution
by Platinum Angel1
Summary: Seifer Almasy has been sentenced to death by hanging by the Estharian Government. Can Fujin convince Squall to help her save him? CHAPTER 5 UP! Seifer and Fujin reunite at D-District
1. Deliberation

**Authors Note: I do not own any of Square's characters (well, not right now anyway). I have to say I love the idea of a 'rescue Seifer from death' story, and I've had this written up for quite some time (a year I think, hehe), I just never got around to posting it. But now that I've doctored it up a 'lil, I guess it's decent. I have another chapter I have to transfer to my computer. But I really like the plot and I can't wait to get going on the rest of it! Have fun reading!  
  
~Platinum Angel**  
  
Execution:  
  
Chapter One: Deliberation  
  
The lavish decorations of the room were enough to nauseate her. The familiarity of it all was enough to make her shudder with nostalgia, and the cool, musty, cigar-scented air sent chills down her spine. Ornate tapestries hung on all of the walls surrounding her, although she couldn't find a place for them in her memory. And if she could, it would be stashed away with the titles of the books that were sitting on the mahogany desk, which were "just to make it look educational". At least that was what she had been told the first day she arrived in this room.  
  
Ah yes, Headmaster Cid's office in Balamb Garden. The room reeked of the mans politeness and sensitivity. Fujin didn't know whether she wanted to beat him senseless or embrace him when he first offered her that warming smile, but now she could care less. She was so used to his cheesy décor and optimistic demeanor, that she wasn't even remotely surprised when he opened the door to his office that morning, asking her to enter with his shining eyes and bright smile; as if she hadn't had any part at all in the Ultimeca fiasco. Hell, the old man would probably welcome the aforementioned old witch with a hug and a discussion about the weather.  
  
But Fujin wasn't here to discuss weather, Cid, or Ultimeca. In fact, she was here to beg. She had been trying to make an appointment with Garden for months, only to be turned down by Xu and derogatory comments about Seifer. In the end, she had to storm into Garden, Shruiken in hand of course, to demand a meeting with Cid and his 'gifted' SeeD's. And they would have turned her down again, had they not seen her fall into a fit of sobs. The news of Fujin, Goddess of the Wind, collapsed in front of the directory, and muttering obscenities at Xu through torrents of tears spread like wildfire, and she was rushed up to the third floor of her old home, where all six of her enemies were waiting. It was then that she told them of her plight, and just as quickly as she had arrived she was rushed though the dark-colored doors, to await their decision. So far, she had been there since 7 a.m. . . . It was now 5:30 p.m. And as Cid opened the door once more and invited her in, she could detect the pity in his smile.  
  
"Fujin, please have a seat." Cid motioned to a leather chair sitting in front of a table, which coincidently, was surrounded by none other than Squall Leonhart and his cronies. She strolled over coolly, but the tremble in her hand betrayed her as she touched the back of the chair, and pulled herself into the black cushion. She pulled her gaze to meet that of Squall Leonhart, who stared back solemnly with his cold steel-blue eyes. He moved his mouth, trying to find his words. But like Fujin, speaking was troublesome for him. Obviously tired of waiting, a figure dressed in peach stood up, brushing a lock of blonde hair from her vision with a black- gloved hand.  
  
"Fujin. . ." Quistis began, as she placed her hand against her forehead. "I'm sorry, but Balamb Garden cannot interfere with Seifer's sentence. Even if we wanted to, he's an Estharian prisoner, we can do nothing for you." Her voice was flat and emotionless, but then again it had to be, or else it would tremble as Fujin's was trembling now.  
  
"But, there must be a way. There has to-" But she was unable to finish her sentence, as tears streaked down her face and stifled her voice.  
  
"Fujin . . ." Squall moved to stand next to her, and stared down sternly. "If we could find a way to get Seifer's life back, how do we know he won't do this again? I mean, you said it yourself; he's crazy. What if his carelessness causes another sorceress war?" His voice was hard and unmerciful; his features were chiseled and set like stone. It was enough to make her blood boil. Her fingers griped the chair as she watched him place a hand on his hip in annoyance.  
  
"I never said he was crazy!" She stated loudly, on the verge of shrieking madly at the Lion. "I said he was possessed! There's a difference!" She quieted again, and continued speaking in a whisper. "And I know he wouldn't do it again. I know him Squall. . .I just know. . ." Squall rolled his eyes, and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"That's not enough for us Fujin, it's not enough for ME. I know Seifer as well as you do." She turned her face to him, scowling, as sparks of anger flew from both of their gazes.  
  
"You know nothing about him." She spat, and crossed her hands over her chest indignantly. Squall sighed, and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Look Fujin, I know you feel obligated to help him, but-"  
  
"SILENCE!" She boomed, in her usual tone, as more tears fell from her crimson eye. "This has nothing to do with OBLIGATION Leonhart. It's about taking the life of an innocent man!" Her hands shook, as she pushed his hand from her shoulder. "You all sit here and you keep telling me that Seifer broke the law, that he should be punished for what he did, yet the Headmaster's wife is back at the orphanage raising children? C'mon you guys, if she's free then why isn't Seifer? Why hasn't SHE been sentenced to death?" Squall locked eyes with her, and blandly moved is mouth.  
  
"Because Seifer has always been a common criminal."  
  
They all froze and stared wide-eyed, as Fujin leaped from her chair and kicked it across the room with her steel-toed boot. She grabbed a handful of Squall's shirt, and pulled him close to her, breathing fury onto his face.  
  
"It was all you Squall, wasn't it? You'll never see Seifer as anything but your rival, your enemy. Did you ever stop to consider that he was a good man once, that his hatred for you was the only thing that tainted him? You had your father influence the judges verdict didn't you?" A morbid chuckle escaped her lips. "What's the matter Squall? Couldn't stand that he was still alive, that you still had competition? He was always the greater man . . . and he always will be. I wish you would get over your insecurities and call off your fathers vultures!" She shrieked as loud as her small body would allow, and pushed him away from her.  
  
"Fujin, that's not true! I had nothing to do with his sentencing! I don't want him to die either; he's one of us! A member of Garden! You think I'm so egotistical that I want him dead?" Squall had resumed his previous position, standing calm and collected in front of the conference table, with his comrades staring in awe at the pair. Fujin stalked closer to him, with her fists in the air, preparing to strike. Squall winced as he waited for the blow, but none came. Fujin reluctantly let her hands fall to her sides, and moved her face close to his, whispering in a defeated plea.  
  
"Well then do something about it you son-of-a-bitch. . .don't just stand here and preach about not having any power in the situation. Try Squall, for Hyne's sake!" Her voice quivered, and she sunk to the floor, slamming her knees against the burgundy carpet. Transparent tears trickled down her cheeks, and pale ivory hands ran desperately though her hair.  
  
"I can't let him die." She murmured through her tears.  
  
Suddenly, a loud gasp came from across the room, and all eyes but Fujin's were placed on the bouncy brunette whose mouth hung agape at her new discovery.  
  
"Oh my holy Hyne!" Selphie marveled, her liquidous, clover-colored eyes misting over in sorrow. "You're in love with him aren't you?" She pointed a finger at Fujin accusingly. "You're in love with Seifer Almasy!"  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Well, whaddya think? Is it interesting enough to add more? Tell me if you want the next chapter! 


	2. Gods and Generals

Execution  
  
Chapter Two: Gods and Generals  
  
Drip. . . Drip . . . Drip. . .  
  
The broken pipe running along the ceiling offered music to his ears, and the shy sunlight peeking between the thick, black, cast-iron bars touched his skin ever-so-slightly, making a small smile form on his face.  
  
He squinted his eyes and grimaced. The slightest movement of his face was enough to rack his body with pain. The sharp metal of his shackles cut into his wrists, making them bleed almost daily, and his tired legs sagged underneath him, causing all of his body weight to rest on his arms, which were being sliced mercilessly by the sharp steel.  
  
It was all he could do to not moan from the pain; all he could do to not weep in agony when he felt the cool metal of the shackles slip slowly into his skin. But he would never let them have the satisfaction; he would never let them know that just blinking put him in nauseating pain. He often found himself reeling toward giving in, but remembered the faces of the guards, remembered their taunts about him "not lasting a day in this place", challenging him to LIVE. Too bad they didn't do their homework, because everyone knows that Seifer Almasy always accepts a challenge. If they'd thought about it logically, it would've been quicker if they'd dared him to DIE.  
  
At this point, he was almost wishing they had. . .  
  
'Just concentrate Seifer . . . just concentrate on the noise and you won't think about it.' He lulled his mind, as he tried to block the tenderness of his skin from his thoughts. But how could he ignore deaths fingers stabbing into his flesh, and its icy breath creeping down his bare neck? He'd be damned if he knew, but there was always hope in trying.  
  
Clenching his eyes tightly, he focused on the sound of the dripping water, as it fell into a shallow puddle on the floor below, rippling waves of mud beneath the shiny liquid skin. He ran the sound through the valleys of his memory, searching for anything to compare it to, anything to make him forget the pain he was in right now. Pulling the past from its permanent hiding place in his abused mind, he searched for something significant; something to make him able to feel the damn blood running through his veins and the beating of his heart weakly against his chest.  
  
Drip. . . Drip. . . Drip. . .  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, and a spark of recognition flashed through the warm jade of his irises. Painfully, another grim smile crept onto his face.  
  
And he found one.  
  
******************************************  
  
The salty seawater slapped against the weathered boards of the Balamb docks, causing them to shift and creak under his body with the rolling of each wave. A stark-white seagull sailed gracefully through the hazy morning sky, and settled on tall wooden post that stood beside him, jammed into the ocean floor and supporting the weight of the weathered gray wood he perched upon.  
  
Seifer sighed, not exactly thrilled to be awake this early on his last day of freedom. But he found that he couldn't sleep, couldn't slow the cogs in his mind from turning and processing information he wasn't supposed to know and wasn't supposed to be worrying about right now. With a shaky hand he pulled his trench coat tighter around his large form, trying to shield himself from the cold breeze . . . and possibly the cold-heart of the world.  
  
He was Seifer Almasy; no one could put him in a cage. You couldn't capture something wild, something unattainable.  
  
Still, his mind wandered to the possibility of Estharian soldiers slinking in the night to capture him. His shoulders quivered slightly. He hated to admit it, but he was scared, scared of being put away, scared of what they would do to him, and mainly scared of leaving his friends behind. He would have to go quietly when they came after him . . .he couldn't handle them now. He was too weak after the war, even with Fuu and Rajin by his side. If he went quietly, at least no one would get hurt.  
  
Besides him. . .  
  
He inhaled a deep, shaky breath, which was edged with the threat of tears. He brushed the emotion away as best he could, and tried to focus on something else.  
  
'Speaking of my comrades . . .where is she?' he thought to himself, frowning in annoyance that he had been left alone in his silence, to fret and worry. He ran an unsteady hand through his golden hair, and stared absentmindedly into the distance.  
  
It had been a rough night for the Posse, after turning on their scanner and picking up a broadcast from Esthar to Balamb Garden, stating in static- tainted voices that they would "have Almasy at sunrise."  
  
Automatically, the bulky bronze member of the trio jumped from his seat on the carpeted floor and panicked. Instantly, the stealth silver member began to plan an escape with her slender fingers gathering provisions as she played each step out in her mind. The golden God sat stunned, watching in disbelief as his friends still tried to protect him. Even after all he had done, Fujin was barking at Rajin to pack some clothes and food, while she gathered their weapons, and calculated the number of deaths they would inevitably cause this time around, and added them to the growing statistic in her mind. She ran her hand over the hilt of Hyperion, before unsheathing the weapon and offering the handle to Seifer. It was a symbolic gesture that had been accepted many times before, but this time . . . his golden skin wouldn't touch the metal he loved so much.  
  
"Seifer?" she had questioned, her crimson eye hazing over. He shook his head and guided her hand back to sheath the weapon.  
  
Vibrant jade eyes burned into fading crimson, and in an instant, Fujin fled the room.  
  
And since then, he had been down here on the docks, waiting for her to return, waiting to apologize like he had to Rajin, waiting to explain. He was waiting to tell her it wasn't her fault, to tell her it was for the best and that it was what had to happen, so that they could escape him and have a better life.  
  
Of course, life without Seifer was like trying to breathe without air for Fujin, and he knew it . . .and that was why he was waiting . . .  
  
To make sure she would remember to breathe when they took him away.  
  
Timid steps padded along the wooden boardwalk, hesitantly scuffing the coarse boards as they approached him. Had he not known her for so long, he would have thought his hunter had come early. But he could recognize her walk, the weight she put into her step and the sound it made scraping each grain of wood. It was methodical and precise, cautious and. . .  
  
"Seifer"  
  
. . .beautiful  
  
He turned his head slightly, to catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, instantly forgetting everything but how much he would miss her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms, and whisper his fears into her pale ears. He moved his hand from his lap to motion for her to sit with him, and she obeyed gladly, stepping forward and lowering herself down beside him.  
  
"Seif, I-" she mumbled, as she was almost sitting on the edge of the dock, but something warm caught her waist, and silenced her words. Seifer encircled his arms around her, and pulled her into his lap, cradling her gently and nuzzling his head against hers. He ran his hands through her hair, and choked back tearful gasps.  
  
"Fujin," he fought to not sound weak, to not let the vulnerability show in his voice. His hands were shaking enough; he didn't need to sound weak too. "If anything happens to me, I want you to know that I-"  
  
"No!" she cried, fisting his shirt in her small hand and pressing the other to his cheek, forcing him to look straight into her crimson orb. "I won't let anything happen to you, you'll make it out of this Seifer." Her voice was stern and calm, as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear. "You can tell me what you were just going to when this is over, but I won't hear it right now, not as a good-bye, not as some damn finality. We're not ending Seifer . . . you're not ending . . ." And then he broke down, sobbing as she kissed his cheek and murmured condolences against his temple, and ran her hands lovingly through his beautiful golden hair.  
  
She was always better at controlling her emotions than he was.  
  
"Fujin. . .I'm scared. . ." he whispered quietly. "And I've never been scared of anything but Ultimeca." His body shook violently, making Fujin move slightly in his arms. "What's gonna happen to me?" he whispered again, more asking himself than the woman clutched helplessly in his embrace.  
  
"Nothing Seifer, you'll be alright, you always have been. Besides . . ." She pulled away, and moved her face close to his, so that their foreheads were resting against each other. Her hand continued stroking his hair, and she touched her nose to his, positioning her lips to hover over his own, and letting her sweet breath flow over him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to open them up again, for fear she would be gone when he did.  
  
"I'll never let them take you away from me forever. No matter what Seifer, I'll get you back. I promise you, I'll get you free again."  
  
And then she slanted her mouth against his, and he enveloped his arms around her, drawing her as close as he possibly could, kissing her with the passion of a lifetime of unsaid words and unknown emotions. Her warm lips mixed with the feel of her body pressed against his, their curves fitting together in perfection, made him realize how much he didn't want to leave.  
  
How much he wanted to live.  
  
Eventually, the kiss tapered off, and a new one began. The rest of their time together was spent in each other's arms, surrounded by the morning haze. Tender caresses and soft lips were all they had to hold onto; all they could make memories with before Seifer vanished, and both wanted to remember forever.  
  
When the soldiers did come, Seifer kissed Fujin one last time, before helping her to sit on her own, and stood tall and proud before them, not letting his fear show. He showed no emotion, as they pulled him away from her and shouted curses that he couldn't hear. He stared intently at Fujin and raised his chin in defiance, as they handcuffed him and read him his rights. She stared back, her expression blank but her eyes filled with grief.  
  
And as they dragged him away, Seifer swore he saw a tear flow down the albino's cheek.  
  
She really did love him after all . . .  
  
******************************************  
  
Keeping his eyes closed, Seifer relished the memory of his last day of freedom, the day he realized he had something to live for, something that meant more than his own pride . . . and his own life. The pain flowing through his body in every direction was unbearable, but not when he had someone to live for. The steel of the shackles around his wrists cut so deep he swore it severed his veins, but the pain was mild when he thought of her.  
  
Down the corridor, the muffled cry of another prisoner made Seifer wince. It would be his turn soon, his daily beating from the warden of the D- District Prison. He would usually silence his mind and wait anxiously for his torturer to arrive, but today, Seifer had a new thought in his mind . . .he was only one month away from execution . . .and a promise made had gone unanswered. But knowing her, knowing how her brooding, methodical mind worked . . .she was already putting a plan into action.  
  
Seifer had no doubt that Fujin would come for him. After all, she was a warrior, a solider who never left a man behind . . .and he was her general, the most important man on the battlefield.  
  
"ALMASY!" Seifer's train of thought was broken with a yell and a hard kick to the stomach. He choked back a gasp of pain, and coughed quietly, his whole body throbbing in pain.  
  
"Well, well, you are awake!" The Warden exclaimed, lifting Seifer's sagging head with his chunky, manicured hands. "And aren't you lookin' pretty today!" he snickered, examining the black eye and split lip that decorated Seifer's face.  
  
"Oh Augustus," he panted the warden's name, trying to catch his wind from the blow, "just because my beaten ass looks better than your plump, bulbous- nosed, mug is no reason to get violent." Seifer forced a chuckle, knowing he'd get repaid for that comment, but he couldn't afford to not say it, he had to keep them entertained before they just decided to kill him for fun.  
  
"Oh, are we a smart ass today Almasy?" The warden bent over him, and kneed him in the groin. He then kicked Seifer in the stomach again, and pulled a black club from his frayed belt, and swept it with powerful force across Seifer's face.  
  
"Shit. . ." he whispered, breathless from the onslaught. Crimson blood dripped from his nose, onto the dirt covered floor beneath him.  
  
"Now what were you saying about me, boy?" The old man leered, grabbing Seifer's face roughly and squeezing it in his hand.  
  
"Well you hit me so hard I don't remember." Seifer mumbled, as he spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor in front of the Warden.  
  
"But I can tell you August-oh, excuse me, Warden, that your hands are very soft, almost like a woman's." It was Seifer's turn to smirk, as an angry red color filled the pudgy mans cheeks.  
  
"Well, I bet a woman's hands couldn't do this to you, ya sorry son of a-" and Seifer's mind when blank, as he let his head fall to watch the puddle of blood forming on the floor ripple with every drop. The crimson reminded him of Fujin's eye, and he couldn't help but stare in recognition, completely blocking the Warden, Augustus Snider, out of his mind, and the rising of a black club high in the air, waiting above his head. He didn't notice when the club came swooping down on him, and he didn't even feel it connect with his fragile skull.  
  
Rendered unconscious, Seifer's body fell limp in the shackles that bonded him to the wall.  
  
******************************************  
  
Authors Note: OK, well wasn't that a heartbreaking chapter??? Who could ever imagine Seifer getting his ass kicked by a pudgy guy with manicured hands??? I COULD!!! I thought I did all right with this chapter . . .it was fun to write anyway. Well, as usual, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
~*Platinum Angel*~ 


	3. Father Help Us

Execution  
  
Chapter 3: Father Help Us  
  
"Squall."  
  
The lion lifted his gaze to meet the chocolate colored eyes of his father's Presidential Aide, Kiros, staring at him pensively. He murmured a quiet acknowledgement of his presence, and went back to sorting the papers that littered his lap.  
  
"Your fa-" the dark-skinned man hesitated "Laguna will be with you shortly." Squall nodded again, making the dangling chains around his neck chime, uninterested in making petty conversation with a man that actually RESPECTED Laguna Loire.  
  
"Well you're welcome Squall." Kiros sighed, as he turned his broad shoulders and stalked down the carpeted walkway, muttering something about him being as stubborn as Laguna as his form disappeared through the sliding door. Squall quirked an elegant chestnut eyebrow, before turning his steel blue eyes to scan over the paperwork in his hands; his leather covered digits bended the corners with restlessness.  
  
Could he actually be nervous about seeing him?  
  
He swayed his head back and forth, shaking the russet spikes of hair on top of his head, and pressing one warm, gloved hand to his forehead, massaging his temple with his thumb.  
  
Like hell he wasn't. The word 'father' sent shivers down his spine for Hyne's sake.  
  
As cool, calm, and careless as Squall Leonhart could be, and as unemotional as he had been his entire life, his father was a touchy subject . . .a touchy subject that got poked with a pointy stick almost constantly since he had met the man. Squall actually felt emotion around his father . . .what he wasn't sure (although, it was usually anger or pure embarrassment of the man), but there was a feeling that would sneak into his mind, and settle in the pit of his stomach like a ball of fire whenever he saw Laguna.  
  
'Damn sneaky emotions . . .' he cursed in his head, as he shuffled the papers into a neat stack in his lap. 'You can never tell if they're real, if what you're feeling is real.' He sighed, and stared at he paper, each white edge aligned perfectly. 'This is real.' his mind continued, as he ran his fingers over the surface of the paper. 'It has structure, substance, it doesn't change on a whim, never takes you by surprise. It's something you can touch, something you can trust.' He thought back to the scene the day before in his office, of Fujin on the floor sobbing for Seifer's soul. 'How can you trust something you can't see, something you can't feel with your hand, something so unpredictable. Emotions fly off on tangents, objects stay in the form you always knew the to be in, or always expected them to be in.'  
  
Almost as if on cue, the sliding door to the quiet room swished open, sending a gust of air to breeze past him, pulling the papers from his lap and scattering them around the room in a snow-white whirlwind.  
  
'Ha-ha-ha, very funny', he said, or rather thought, sarcastically to himself, as he followed the flying objects in the air with his eyes.  
  
"Squall!" A jubilant voice shouted from across the room. Squall then closed his eyes, his dark eyelashes brushing against his cheek.  
  
'Very funny indeed.' He stood, and began to group the still airborne parchment.  
  
"Oh, shoot, I'm sorry buddy, guess I need to put up a warning sign in this place huh? 'Beware the gusts of wind!'" Laguna laughed heartily at his joke, and walked toward his son to help collect the papers. Squall sighed, and shuffled what he had gathered between his hands.  
  
'How about 'beware the dead-beat dad that makes corny jokes'?' he scoffed in his mind, marveling at the fact that this man was his father . . .although it hadn't exactly been genetically proven yet . . .  
  
It wasn't until Laguna shoved him back into the red velvet chair, and pushed the papers messily back into his hands, that Squall actually realized he had to speak to the man eventually.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled, feeling awkward as he fixed the papers, with an identical pair of steel blue eyes staring down at him.  
  
"Well . . .you're welcome son." The words rolled oddly off Laguna's tongue, obviously uncomfortable and forced, but meant to please and not to cause the discomfort that they had. A thick silence followed, as both of them choked on the cinnamon-scented air. Their minds were blank; neither knew what to say. After all, what can you say to someone you don't even know, but whom you're supposed to love unconditionally?  
  
Laguna scratched the back of his head; the traditional signal that he was feeling uncomfortable. Squall blinked, and then tilted his head to have his gaze meet the eyes of a familiar stranger.  
  
"I need your help." He stated plainly, his face not flinching from the statuesque mask that he rarely took off. Laguna was slightly taken aback by the lack of small talk, but was glad he wouldn't have time to make a fool of himself.  
  
"Anything." He gushed, almost too quickly, mentally kicking himself for his eagerness. But Squall has asked for HIS help, his son needed him, for the first time in his entire life! Squall was asking for help from his father.  
  
Raising his eyebrows, and standing from the chair, Squall pushed the papers to Laguna, his gloved fingers briefly touching the palm of his father's hand.  
  
"Anything?" He mimicked, with the slightest humor edging his voice. Laguna looked from his son to the paper, and then back to his son, with his long dark hair falling into his vision.  
  
"What is all of this Squall?" He questioned, and took note that the boys name was easier to swallow than the word 'son'.  
  
"This," He began, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and adjusted his weight to rest on one leg, "is Seifer Almasy's file. Everything from his Balamb Garden transcripts, his history in the Sorceress war, his psychoanalysis, and finally, his sentencing to D-District prison." The lines on Laguna's forehead furrowed when he raised his eyebrows, making something inside Squall's body snap when it realized exactly how much time he had missed with the man.  
  
"Ok, and . . .?" He stared in confusion at the paperwork, flipping each page after wetting his finger eloquently with spit.  
  
"I've read it a thousand times since yesterday morning. I've gone over the thing with Zell, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine and Selphie. I've gotten counsel from Cid and Edea, and I've read each page on my own, and analyzed the contents to no end." His voice was breathless for a moment, as if he was close to letting the stone crack and revealing an emotion to the one man he knew he shouldn't.  
  
"Well, Squall that's um . . .great. Why, may I ask, are you reading his file again?" Laguna was confused, and with good reason. After all, Squall has barged into the presidential palace without explanation, demanded to see Laguna, and was now forcing papers onto the man and talking to him about something the older man knew nothing about.  
  
Squall never claimed to be good at verbally explaining things.  
  
"I want you to read it," He began, lifting his eyes to meet Laguna's, with a hint of desperation in his voice, "and I want you to tell me, to point out to me a specific point in which the Seifer from Garden, seems similar to the Seifer that stood beside Ultimeca." Squall shook his head, and waved his arm dismissively at the paperwork in Laguna's hands. "Because I can't find it, I can't find any evidence that he was himself . . .I can't find any hardcore confirmation that he wasn't under mind control . . . and I've found a hell of a lot that proves that he was . . ."  
  
Laguna stared at Squall disbelievingly, still not understanding fully what he meant.  
  
"Squall, are you saying . . .?" Laguna questioned him, moving a step closer to his son.  
  
"That I believe Seifer's innocent, and that I need your help in getting him free." The words weren't said with any emotion, but the monotone, chant- like phrase was more powerful that the brunette really knew.  
  
"Squall, it's not that easy." Laguna sputtered, taken aback once again by Squall's words. He clutched the papers in his hands as his mind reeled. "I can't just send out an order and have him out of D-district, it doesn't work that way. Seifer was tried and convicted, and there isn't anyway around it."  
  
"You're the president of Esthar, you can do whatever you want to the law here." Squall said, through gritted teeth.  
  
"We have codes we follow here Squall, laws we abide by. This is not Balamb Garden, I can't command something and have everyone go along with me when it goes against the laws set for my nation." He explained slowly, as if Squall was a silly child that had made a cute misunderstanding about life.  
  
"Fuck you and you're laws!" Squall was losing his temper, his voice rising slightly as his arm dashed out into the air in defiance. "This is about Seifer, a man that I grew up with and that as much as I've hated him . . ." he paused, not sure how to end his sentence. He looked into Laguna's eyes, unfamiliar yet identical to his own, and malice filled him to the brim. " I've always respected him because he stuck around, at least he was part of my life." The words, said barely above a whisper, cut his father like a knife.  
  
"Squall don't-" but Laguna barely had time to speak, as the angry lion roared his fury.  
  
"Don't offer me any excuses!" His face was red with anger, and his heart pushed against the cavity of his chest, with his pulse racing in his throat. "This is important to me, important to a lot of people back home. And I came he because I needed your help!" He calmed his voice, as he stepped back from Laguna, whose eyes were large and shining in awe. "Do you have any idea how much I didn't want to come here? How much strength it took for me to step off my plane knowing I'd have to face you? And here you stand, telling me you can't do anything to help me and you haven't even tried." He suddenly had a flashback in his mind, of him standing awestruck before Fujin, as she fell to the floor in tears. He had acted just as his father was acting now. He brushed the thought aside, and decided that this whole 'emotional talking' approach was the best way to go. Hey, it had worked on him, it was sure to work on Laguna.  
  
"Listen, I know I haven't been the nicest person to you, and you really can't blame me for that . . .but the only way we're gonna get past this phase is if I can trust you. Now, I've come to you for help, I've traveled across the damn ocean to ask my father for help, and you can't let me leave here without trying something, because if you do I will never be back again." His eyes were stern, and held a truth that frightened Laguna to the very core of his being.  
  
He laid his hand on top of the papers, as his eyes stayed connected with Squall's. A certain understanding passed between them, as Laguna motioned to a large conference table across the room.  
  
"C'mon, lets sit down and see what we can do." And as Squall stalked passed him, believing he had won the battle, Laguna couldn't help but feel he was the victor.  
  
Squall had called him father . . .  
  
***********************************************  
  
WELL, that was an odd interaction between Laguna and Squall . . . was my Squall a little OOC in this chapter?? Ah well, can't nail the characters personalities perfectly I guess. Anyway, as always, read and review and tell me if you liked it or not! 


	4. Good Thing

Execution:  
  
Chapter Four: Good Thing  
  
"Name please." The low-pitched voice echoed through the hallways of D- District prison, through Fujin's ears.  
  
"I'm Rajin, and this here is Fujin, ya know!" The tall, bronzed colored man replied lightly, with a gigantic goofy grin plastered on his face.  
  
"And who are you here to see?" Squinting his brown eyes and ogling the odd pair, the guard pushed himself up in his chair and leaned forward.  
  
"Seifer Almasy!" Rajin cried with glee, clasping his hands, his smile growing even wider than before. The guard's eyes grew wider also, in complete awe that someone's face could stay in such a position for a long period of time. When he recovered from the shock of Rajin, he adjusted himself in his chair and pretended to check a clipboard on his desk. He then looked up at them, and his mouth curved into a small smirk.  
  
"Sorry, that prisoner isn't allowed visitors." He replied curtly, and returned to doing paperwork at his secretarial desk.  
  
"IS WHEN HAVE PERMISSION!" Fujin growled at him, and slammed a letter down on his desk, signed by Laguna Loire. Eyeing the parchment carefully, he turned his gaze back to Fujin, scowling as he twisted the paper in his fingers.  
  
"Wait here." He grumbled, as he pulled his hefty body from the chair and picked up the handset of a beige phone that was hanging on the wall.  
  
"Hey Warden, yeah Tony here. There's a couple of people here to see Almasy . . .yes sir . . .yes I know, but they have a letter of clearance from the President Loire." He folded the paper, and examined the signature, trying to decipher if it was the real thing or not.  
  
And it truthfully was. Apparently Leonhart had proved that he had a heart after all, and pulled some strings with Laguna so Fujin could make contact with Seifer at least, and let him know that they hadn't forgotten him. She tapped her fingers impatiently on the metal desk, the noise distracting the guard on the phone. Smirking, she tapped her fingers faster, and watched as the guard huffed and turned his back to her. Fujin always did have issues with respecting authority.  
  
"Alright Boss, if you say so." He hung up the phone, and stalked back over to the pair, muttering under his breath in annoyance.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you to him." He pulled out a wallet, which held what Fujin assumed to be a master key card, and directed them to follow him though a pair of huge, gray doors. He led them down a plain dreary corridor, with only a few doors staggered across from each other. There was no noise around them, except for the determined clanking of Fujin's steel- toed boots on the cold tile, and the quiet breathing from their mouths as the trekked down the endless hallway. After rounding a corner at the end, they were face by another set of double doors, where two stoic guards stood; keeping careful vigil of the prisoner they hid.  
  
"Only one at a time." The guard spat, as he waved to the other two guards to open the heavy doors. "And don't try anything funny, or we'll slap you in the cell with him." He scowled at Fujin and Rajin, and turned his obese body to saunter down the hallway and back to his desk in the entrance room.  
  
"YOU FIRST." Fujin patted Rajin's back and smiled grimly. He wrapped his arms around her small body and trapped her in a tight bear hug, before running anxiously through the doorway, with one of the guards following him.  
  
Fujin shuffled her feet for a moment, feeling the guard's eyes burning into her. She never liked being looked at, it felt like people were sizing her up and trying to figure out how tough she was or how easy she'd be to ambush and kill. But that was just SeeD training, the way she was taught to think. "Always be weary; always be suspicious, trust no one." It was the code she lived by, and the code that saved her life countless times.  
  
"So, you know Almasy?" His question made her wince. She hated conversation, especially pointless conversation.  
  
"NO. JUST HERE FOR SIGHTS." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, as she folded her arms over her chest. The guard smiled at her, flashing perfectly white teeth between his pale lips.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Fujin scowled and stared at him for a moment, before rummaging through her pocket and finding a cigarette. She pulled a lighter anxiously from her other pocket, and lit the slender light object, rolling it between her fingers as she raised it to her lips.  
  
"There's no smoking out here." The guards voice was edged with humor.  
  
"ASS . . ." She muttered, not too quietly. She threw the object carelessly on the floor and snuffed it with her boot.  
  
"So . . ." The man began, as he watched her stash the lighter away in her blue blazer, "what are you here for? Trying to find a way to sneak him out?" The guard tapped the cold wall with his fist. "This place is a fortress, ain't no way you could escape these walls." Fujin laughed quietly, and shook her head at the man.  
  
"DONE BEFORE." He eyed her, and then looked through doors window, and motioned to the numerous guards patrolling the hallway.  
  
"Well, security isn't as lax these days." He paused and turned back to the platinum haired girl, smiling as he scanned her with his blue eyes. "Besides, you and your friend are no Squall Leonhart."  
  
"YOU STUPID-" Fujin began, with anger boiling in her veins. He cut her off however, and continued speaking calmly.  
  
"Hell he couldn't even escape this section without knowing its layout. This is the new sub level, most of its underground." He pulled looked down the hallway, and saw that Rajin was walking solemnly back down the corridor.  
  
"What they do to the prisoners in this place . . . you just wouldn't believe the things you see here." Fujin watched him carefully, as his face was set with the disgusted remembrance of some thing he obviously wished he'd never witnessed.  
  
"CAN IMAGINE." She offered, almost feeling sympathetic for him.  
  
"In a minute, you won't have to." His eyes connected with hers, and sent a rush of fear through her body. Pulling his gaze away, he looked back down the hallway, seeing the guards search Rajin once more before he was able to leave.  
  
"I met a man once, back when I trained at Galbadia Garden," He said distantly, as he watched the guards question Rajin, "About towards the beginning of the Sorceress war." He looked back to Fujin, and smiled. "A blonde man, 'bout 6 feet tall; wore a white trench coat. He radiated the word warrior." He turned his head away from her, and stared off into space. "I was training with an older cadet that'd been hasslin' me ever since I'd known him, a real asshole that would do anything just to get on my nerves." He chuckled, and adjusted the black belt that around his waist, which was weighed down with a heavy gun. "It was the first time that he'd ever challenged me though and I'm glad for that, because if I were any less experienced he would have killed me." He laughed heartily then, remembering the fight vividly in his mind. "I was so sure he was gonna kill me, standing above me with his damn sword. I'm not so sure that he wouldn't of." He coughed and adjusted the tight collar of his uniform. "But then that man I told you about, the warrior, he appeared out of no where and just sent the kid flailing across the room, like some sort of rag doll."  
  
The guards down the hallway were almost finished with their interrogation, and were getting ready to send Rajin down another corridor to wait at the entrance. The man standing before Fujin watched them with scorn. "You know what he said to me after he helped me to my feet? He said that men like my rival would never succeed in our world; that their arrogance would consume them, and that men like me would become greater and stronger. Then he just walked away." He smiled and looked back to Fujin. "I've always remembered his words, because they did make me stronger. I'll never forget that man . . .but then again, neither will the rest of the world, will they?"  
  
"No. . ." Fujin softened her voice. "They'll just always see him in different light." He nodded knowingly, as one of the guards down the hallway motioned for him to let Fujin through. He waved back, and turned his body squarely to her.  
  
"You may pass."  
  
Her heavy boots echoed against the floor, each step a second of opportunity in the guards mind. As she pressed her pale hand to the door, he wrapped his fingers around her arm.  
  
"Do you see him in a different light too?" He questioned, as the speed of his breath increased.  
  
"YES." She answered simply, turning her head to look at the man beside her, with the expression on his face torn between duty and honor.  
  
"You know, this place isn't a complete fortress." He began, as he glanced nervously around the gray room for any other people who might be watching. "There are some weaknesses, like that vent down at the end of the corridor. If anyone were to climb through it, they'd see it leads to the boiler room, which is unguarded almost all the time." Fujin looked through the window and scanned the corridor. Sure enough, a slightly large vent decorated the far wall. "And in the boiler room, there's a passage through the sewer that's used by the employee's for emergency evacuations. If you follow it correctly, it leads right to the surface, right near a large temple just outside this place. People could sneak in and out of here easily of they knew of it . . ." Fujin nodded, and looked away from him with a small smirk on her lips.  
  
"Good thing no one does . . ." She whispered, and started to push the door open. The guard released his grip on her arm, and a huge smirk crept onto his face.  
  
"Yeah . . .good thing."  
  
***********************************  
  
WHOA! Finally, an update! I know, it's been forever! This chapter wasn't my best, but many of you Saifuu fans will probably like the next chapter, that I plan on typing up after I post this, it might take a day or two, but it'll be up! Read and review! Sorry it's so short! 


	5. A Whisper of Life

Execution:

Chapter Five: A Whisper of Life

Fujin's feet felt as if they were floating above the ground, like Pandemona was pulling her body from the cold gray floor to speed her journey down the hallway. She passed door after door in the seemingly limitless passage, feeling farther away from the one she wanted to enter. Each step was a century, each breath a millennium, and every time she thought of her golden knight, infinity was added to her journey. But there was a certain advantage to the slow motion process of her mind. At Garden, students were trained at an early age to scrutinize their surroundings and use their observations to their advantage, and in her time-consuming state of mind she found it easy to soak in all of the details around her.

She noted that there were four guards present that stood in pairs at each end of the hallway, all of which were armed with high-class rifles and black stun guns. Each one had a headset on that most likely enabled them to make contact with the security control center, and one carried an equipment pack on his back. She assessed how difficult it would be to kill them if it was ever needed, and decided that it would be a risk to do it alone. Making a mental note to bring _two_ people if she ever decided to annihilate four security guards, she continued her analysis of the passageway. Her crimson eye fell upon a control panel that was conveniently placed across from Seifer's cell. It had three large buttons; a green one that read "open", a blue one that read "close", and a red one that had no label but was instantly dubbed the alarm trigger by the albino warrior due to it's color. There was also some form of keypad and monitor on the control panel that Fujin identified as the same type of computer she was trained on at Garden, which would make it even easier to hack into the main system of the prison. No doubt there was some kind of access code or password required to use the buttons that operated the cell, not to mention gaining admission to the prison's files, and if she already knew the system, it would take about two minutes to splice in and destroy everything they had. Fujin smirked a little, realizing that all of her years at Garden hadn't been a complete waste of time.

As she neared Seifer's door, one of the guards opposite the entrance to the hallways came forward to the control panel, and turned his plump face to speak to the other guards.

"Hey guys, is this thing up and running yet?" His large arm motioned towards the computer behind him.

"Yes sir, the computer is working fine right now. The men on the last shift fixed it after they got in trouble for letting that other guy go through without using it." The guard grimaced at the thought of people in their prison being so lax on the rules, and turned back to Fujin.

"As it is the new D-District policy, I must ask you a few questions before you enter." Fujin nodded her head slowly.

"Who are you here to see?" He questioned, as he pressed some sort of code into the computer and opened up a strange program.

"SEIFER ALMASY."

"Ah, you must be Fujin Sanada." She narrowed her eyes and watched him open a file, creating a new file with her name on it. He then returned to the program, and typed in the command 'Record'.

"And keep your voice down, all right?" The guard reprimanded her for her usual abrasive tone, as his chubby fingers typed in a password to start the program. She stared in awe as he typed quickly through the advanced program.

"What is this?" She questioned

"It's none of your business. Answer the questions and don't say anything else or I'll send you right back out of here, got it? Or do I need to get rough with you?" The guard let out a husky laugh and Fujin grit her teeth, restraining herself from punching his face in and getting kicked out of the prison for assaulting a guard. She at least had to see Seifer first. The guard smiled lecherously, and continued with his questioning.

"First of all, are you concealing any sort of weapon?" The man looked her over, staring intently at her chest "Because if you are, I might just have to frisk you, and that would be a shame, now wouldn't it?" The guards standing down at the end of the hallway chuckled, making Fujin turn a light shade of pink as she pretended to ignore the comment.

"No, I am not concealing weapons." The guard turned to the machine and made sure that it was recording.

"What is the nature of your visit today?" Fujin contemplated for a moment, wondering if she should actually tell them what she was doing here. True, she was visiting Seifer, but there was more behind it than that. If she told them the whole story, they might try to kill Seifer earlier.

"Ok, Seifer Almasy is a friend of mine...a very good friend you might say," The guard laughed a little, and Fujin continued "and I just wanted to be with him as much as I possibly could before you guys killed him. There, are you happy now?" It pained her to give away any type of information that showed them as being closely involved, but if she didn't tell a partial truth it might contradict anything Rajin might have told them earlier.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the D-District surveillance crew is gonna have a little show in a few minutes! Didn't take you for Almasy's type, you don't seem sinister enough, but maybe there's a whole different side to you that I'm not seeing, eh honey?" The man licked his dry lips, and ran his hand over Fujin's cheek before turning and pressing the button to open the door of Seifer's cell. She wiped her cheek and hissed quietly with disgust. If his calloused, scaly fingers had stayed on her flesh any longer, she would have snapped them straight off

"Go on in, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you...if he can see at all that is!" All of the guards laughed heartily, as Fujin walked slowly into the room, wondering what exactly the guard meant by his comment.

* * *

Black combat boots tapped hesitantly on the linoleum floor, trying to seek out a safe place to step, and finding it impossible because everything was as dark as the farthest reaches of space. There was one small window in the room, but it was covered with a makeshift curtain that allowed no light in, and made the small area a complete shade of ebony. The darkness might not have been so horrible had it not been for the fact that it was so cold in the small room that it felt liked she had stepped into an arctic cave. Fujin crossed her arms securely over her chest, and whispered a name into the air, praying that she would get an answer.

"Seifer?" She could see her breath as it emanated from her mouth in misty clouds, and noticed that in the far corner of the room, there was another person breathing. She took one step forward, and hesitantly spoke again. "Seifer?" And a shiver went down her spine as she heard the voice she had been longing to hear emit huskily through the stagnant air.

"F-Fujin? Is that really you?" Slits of green eyes peered through the shadows, sparkling like emeralds as they tried to distinguish a familiar profile against the darkness.

His voice sounded like the sweetest collaboration of melodies, even if it was tinged with the tone of a weary solider that'd been fighting a losing battle for days. It was completely different from when he'd been taken away. Before he had been so full of hope and confidence, but now...he sounded defeated. She'd never heard him like this before, not even when the Sorceress reprimanded him for losing against Squall. But it didn't matter, just as long as his sweet husky voice could grace her ears for a few moments...

With only a quiet uttering of prayers to Hyne and the noise of labored breathing to lead her, Fujin moved closer to him, her eyes hungrily searching to see his skin through the heavy darkness. She couldn't count how many nights she'd dreamt of this since he'd been gone; the reunion of two souls that should never have been separated in the first place.

Her pupil dilated, growing large and commanding in the center of her crimson orb as she strained to separate his image from the darkness. She remembered the barred window that she saw when she came in, and walked precariously to it, running her fingers over the makeshift curtain and readying herself to strip it from the window. Would he really be there when she removed it, shining like a god in the shy sunlight? And if he were there, could she run her hands over his flesh and feel his soft skin beneath her finger tips...or was this just another dream? Her pulse raced as she clenched the fabric in her fist and gave it a soft tug, letting it float like a feather to the floor. She tilted her face so that the sun kissed her cheek, and her gaze moved back to the corner where she heard him breathing before.

And she sank to her knees, covering her mouth to stifle the scream that escaped her pale lips.

That was not her Seifer. There was no way that the man chained to the wall, with his wrists and ankles covered with blood and his abdomen gouged and bruised could be the man she was looking for. She followed the cuts and droplets of dried blood upward, and saw the familiar stern jaw line that she'd traced countless times with her lips, making it all too clear that it was indeed her Seifer, shackled to the wall like an animal. Suddenly, Fujin prayed that she _was _dreaming.

"Sorry Fuu, I didn't really get time to freshen up." Her pet name rolled off his lips with a low tremble, no matter how hard he tried to disguise it with a bitter humor. "It's not as bad as it looks, really...I've been in worse scrapes than this." He raised his head, wincing in pain as it caused his entire body to sway and grate against the metal cuffs at his wrists. His forehead furrowed and he strained to distinguish her against the bright lights, only being able to see her platinum hair shining like diamonds against the sun.

"Hyne above Fujin, come closer. I swear I'll go mad if you sit there any longer." His voice was a desperate plea edged with some other familiar gruff passion, begging her to move forward and confirm that he wasn't dreaming either.

The slow scraping sounds of her boots as they dragged against the concrete floor were something that he would remember for the rest of his existence, and associate with the sweetest salvation. Pebbles rattled along under her toes, and were strewn towards his bare feet. Through them, he could already feel her warmth.

Her body moved closer, shielding the light from his sensitive eyes, rendering him immobile and senseless as each step brought more of her into view; her ankles, thighs, waist, chest, until she stopped, and knelt down before him. His heart became so still, he couldn't remember if he had one at all.

Her pale face shone like a beacon within the confines of his dark prison. Her cheeks were flushed and her crimson eye watered with the sight of him, no doubt in horror and disgust with the shell of a man this place had reduced him to. He was embarrassed and regretful about her seeing him like this. Knowing Fujin, she had pictured their reunion to be a little more gratifying. All the same, he was eternally grateful to whatever force brought her here today.

"You're_ beautiful_." Seifer stated with his voice shaking, fighting the tears and the never ending pain that surged through his body. "Just as I remembered you to be. I was afraid I'd forgotten your face. It's so hard to remember things here." He stilled as she moved her hand upward, extending her pale index finger and running it over the bridge of his nose and gently traced a bruise that went down to his cheekbone. His lips released an airy gasp from the soft contact, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and relish the feeling of un-calloused flesh sliding sweetly over his own.

"You too." His angel uttered quietly, moving her free hand to the pocket of her blazer and pulling out a white cloth, wetting it with her own mouth and trying hopelessly to wipe a few spots of blood off his battered face. Seifer winced as the cloth came in contact with his split lip, and chuckled a little at her words.

"Fuu, you don't need to pretend for me. I look like I've been run over by a truck." He lowered his face in shame, and clenched his fists. The woman shook her platinum covered head, and let the cloth fall from her grasp to the blood stained floor so she could cup his face in her hands.

"Beautiful to me Seifer. No matter what, seeing you is beautiful to me." She leaned in to press her lips to his cheek, and moved to brush her fingers through his unruly hair, getting a film of grease and dirt on her hands. The contact made his stomach burn, his eyes water, and his mind reel with the sheer want of having those soft lips touch his own, and to have those gentle fingers caress his skin again.

"Kiss me again Fuu." He murmured his need shamefully into the darkness, quiet and huskily low like a forbidden question or an intimate secret, as he craned his neck so he could rub his stubbly face against her soft pallid skin. "_Please_, don't make me beg." His voice was void of all pride, stripped of all confidence and arrogance. He was already begging, pleading with her to restore some of his dignity and give him the remedy he needed to wash away the painful traces of rough contact that lingered on his skin.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, gently applying pressure and lifting him up to relieve the stress on his arms, and pushed him slowly against the wall as he groaned his gratitude in her ear. She pressed herself to him, holding his body up with the weight of her own, and moved her arm underneath his to grasp the rusted hook that held his chains to the wall to get better leverage.

It was painful at first. He hadn't moved like that in so long that every muscle in his body contracted. He had to clench is jaw to stifle a yelp that tried to escape his body, but it was well worth it to take the weight off his arms and get the metal shackles out of the cuts they created on his wrists. It wasn't until Fujin's fingers brushed over his lips that he noticed she was pressed against him, helping him out of his suspended position.

"Does this hurt?" She murmured, noting that his face had hardened and his brow had furrowed. His neck muscles were weak, and his head fell forward onto hers accidentally and shamefully.

"Only my pride."

It was spoken only a decibel above a whisper, and it barely graced Fujin's ears. But when he uttered that phrase, it broke her heart. Not only had they took him captive, abused, tortured, and treated him like an animal, but they took away the one thing about himself that he held most dear...his pride. She tilted her face over his, took his lips with hers, and caused his entire body to quiver underneath her.

Seifer's mind went blank the second he felt Fujin's mouth upon his own. She pressed against him so painfully gentle, like too much passion would make him shatter to pieces. How long had it been since he'd had her like this, in the quiet security of their world where nothing mattered but the feeling they passed between each others bodies? Far too long, he was certain of that...especially when she parted her lips and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, mixing the taste of sweet honey and the bitter tang of blood from his bottom lip. Seifer was sure he would shatter if they kept up like this...but he's already fallen apart when she walked in anyway. When she pulled away, he felt like a part of his soul had wrenched itself from his body, wanting to be with her more than wanting to stay with him. He honestly couldn't blame it.

"Seifer, we have things to discuss..." She whispered breathlessly in his ear, after kissing his temple.

"W-what do you mean?" Her breath so close to him made him shudder.

"We're getting you out of here."

"But how? I've already been sentenced...Fujin don't waste what time we have left together trying to..." She pulled back and placed a pallid finger against his bleeding lip.

"We've got SeeD on our side, and the President of Esthar. You're getting out. Legally or...by other means." Her tone was deadly serious, and soaked with determination. Seifer opened his emerald eyes wide in disbelief, pushing aside the thought that her late attempt to rescue him was just a fantasy. SeeD, on their side?

"Are you telling me that Squall...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the phrase. His rival, the one man in the world who should want him dead more than anyone else, was trying to rescue him? He didn't know if he should feel happy or resentful that Fujin went to him and asked him for help.

"Yes, he even orchestrated this visit." She could tell he was unsure about being rescued by the knight in shining armor, afraid that it was out of pity and that he just wanted to look like the bigger man. Fujin knowingly rubbed his shoulder, and kissed the nape of his neck.

"Does it matter Seifer? Squall just wants to do the right thing, and all I wanted was to have you back. He reviewed your file, and decided that you didn't deserve punishment this...severe." She shuddered at the thought of his death sentence actually being followed through. "Don't be uspset with me for going to him for help."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" He could sense it now, the nervousness that fluttered in her chest as her fingers idly stroked his collarbone. If she hadn't been so close he might not have noticed, but there was something in the was that she was soothingly caressing his skin that made him feel she was trying to comfort him before she spoke the words.

"If he helps you...helps _us_...we have to go back to Garden." Her voice was distant, as if even she wasn't sure.

And suddenly Seifer felt weaker than he ever could have ever imagined...

* * *

A/N: OOOOOOK, so the ending of this was sort of abrupt, and I didn't put half as much heart into this chapter as it really deserved, but I've been dreading it for so long that I just gave it a whirl, and this is how it ended up. I'm sorry if it doesn't meet expectations!


End file.
